Poison Ivy (Arkhamverse)
Poison Ivy served as a major antagonist and boss in Arkham Asylum, and then a minor antagonist in Arkham City where she only appears in the DLC: Catwomen's story. She is a plan-human hybrid who controls Plants and has chlorophyll flowing through her veins instead of blood, she developed a toxic touch and a pheromone-fueled talent for seduction. Her sole goal in life is to eradicate Humanity in order to wipe the world clean of pollution to allow her plants to sieze control over it and her as their ruler. In Arkham Asylum, Harley Quinn releases her from her cell as a favour to her friend, and later on she is injected with the TITAN formula. The formula reacts differently with her unusal DNA, greatly enhancing her powers over plants. Having her plants grow more powerful, she causes them to grow up all around the Island causing destruction and deaths of thugs and security guards. Batman fights and defeats her in the Gardens, using his Explosive Gel to break her shield and cause the Plant she's controlling to fall, then causing the part of the gardens to crumble but Batman escapes to confront the Joker. In Arkham City, she has control of one of the buildings with her Plants. Catwomen confronts her, defeats mind-controlled thugs and leaving them to die by her plants. Ivy gains the upperhand and gets her hanging with her plants, but Catwomen promises to look after the flowers inside Hugo Strange's vault. She does find the flowers but kills them in revenge of Ivy attacking her, but decides to blame Hugo if she encounters Ivy again. Quotes *"Fine. Today is a special day." *"This is the anniversary of my new life, when I found my true self, my destiny." *"Yes, what else? Of course, at the time I thought Jason had poisoned me, but in retrospect he did me a huge favor." *"He showed me the bigger world. A world I should protect. Of course, my first offer was rejected." *"Well, sometimes you need to prune back hard in order to make something flourish." *"Ask me anything you like." *"What do you mean?" *"I'm not interested in bodies, doctor. Horrible fleshy sacks walking around destroying my poor babies with their greed and arrogance." *"Quite easily, as it happens, but not you...Stephen. You're different. I feel we have a connection." *"Of course..." *"Oh yes, Stethen. I love it. Such a beautiful flower. Do you mind if I keep it?" *"But it's me, Stephen. I get so lonely on my own. You wouldn't want me to be lonely, would you?" *"You can trust me, Stephen. Thank you. Now give me a kiss." *"No one's watching. What is wrong with you? Don't you love me? Call me Ivy." *"How should I know, Warden? It does seem careless of you to have lost him." *"So?" *"I'm not saying a word unless you do exactly what I tell you to do." *"As do the plants he tramples underfoot. The spores he breathes in and destroys have children. Why does he deserve anything more than them? You people ignore what is happening in front of your eyes." Category:Batman Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Mass Murderer Category:Poisoner Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Hypnotists Category:Kidnapper Category:Slavedrivers Category:Misanthropes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Jerks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Empowered Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Bosses Category:Femme Fatale Category:On & Off Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Leader Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Protective Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Evil Genius Category:Mad Scientist Category:Delusional Category:Misandrists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Hypocrites Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Omnicidal Maniacs